


so much more was said in the unsaid

by maplelumi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Heist, Hongjoong does what he wants, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Yeosang deserves a raise, grishaverse au, san is a precious sunshine child, woohwa are annoying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplelumi/pseuds/maplelumi
Summary: "Here's what's going to happen-we're going to blow up some old fortress and become so rich we can pay people to pay people to burn our kruge."A beat of silence. Wooyoung pinches the bridge of his nose, exhaling loudly."I get to do the blowing up part right?" Jongho pipes up from the corner.(Alternatively, when Kim Hongjoong is presented with an offer too good to pass by, eight rejects will come together to pull off a heist and not crash their flying pirate ship)
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 10





	so much more was said in the unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from a quote by Bridgett Devoue
> 
> no prior knowledge on the Grisha trilogy or Six of Crows needed!

“Sir you have to leave now. We’re closed.” Wooyoung grits out, his teeth bared into something that wanes farther from a smile as the seconds tick by. The dumb lout can only blink up at him, dazed as he struggles to sit up on the couch that he’s lying on. Wooyoung recoils, leaning away at the stench of his clothing which has clearly seen better days back when his marriage was possibly salvageable. It’s a wonder that he could even afford to come in for treatments even if they are noticeably spread apart unlike how they are recommended. 

Wooyoung’s eyes flit over to the window when the lanterns in the hall switch on which elicits a groan from the man. It was already well past nightfall which meant that Wooyoung could leave, but not without his damn _kruge_. Especially considering that this session went well past the scheduled two hours. “That’ll be 5000.” Wooyoung is already out of his chair and washes his hands at the sink grimacing. Even though he wears gloves during the actual massage, his hands still somehow feel contaminated by the patient’s dirt and lies. 

“5000?” Is the first coherent syllable uttered and Wooyoung whips around, not ready to let him slip. “Yes, 5000. Two hours plus the extra forty seven minutes. You also have to pay the remaining amount from last month.” He recites without missing a beat. The man practically blanches and Wooyoung’s eyes narrow as he turns off the tap with a little more force than necessary. This idiot better think of his next few words carefully because Wooyoung is reaching his limit quickly. 

“Please. I have to get this job done, but I swear the next time-”

“Absolutely not. I need the _kruge_ now or there will be no next time.” Wooyoung sneers. Courtesy be damned. Last time he checked, he did not do enhanced emotional therapy out of the goodness of his heart. This is draining on him and he has places to be. 

The man shrinks down in his seat. “I can’t- you don’t understand. I need to finish the job and if I don’t he’ll kill me and-”

“You think that’s my problem? I just need you to pay for not one but two sessions. Sorry to burst your bubble but I’m not here to take on charity cases, so if you know what’s good for you, hand over the _fucking kruge_.”

“Wooyoung? Is everything alright in there?” Seungkwan calls from outside, voice laced with worry. Wooyoung’s voice has gone up and normally he would take a little shame in that, seeing how this is a procedure that requires as quiet an atmosphere as one can get. He sure as hell needs it to be silent in order to concentrate. But seeing how it is well past closing and the only people left are the likes of Seungkwan and Chan, he does not really give a fuck. 

Before Wooyoung can reply to the other _heartrender_ , he yelps as the man, who is now somehow on both feet, wide alert as he throws one of the decorative vases at him.

“What the fuck?” he screeches, ducking behind his desk. He quickly reaches for one of his emergency knives tucked in his boot, flinching at the sound of the other vase shattering above his head. The man stomps towards his direction, voice booming in the tiny space. 

“You stupid little heart witch! Who the fuck do you think you are speaking down on me?” He bellows. Wooyoung braces himself but the desk never crushes him up against the wall like he anticipates and he hears the familiar thud of a body dropping against the floor. 

“Wooyoung? Are you okay?” Seungkwan calls frantically. Wooyoung breathes out in relief, getting up from his crouched position. “I’m fine.” he replies, voice shaking only slightly. The man is knocked out face down on the carpeted floor and he looks over at Seungkwan, questioning. 

“Just slowed down his pulse enough so that he would knock out. What happened? I thought you were only booked until midnight.”

“Do these bookings ever go as scheduled? But yeah, I finished up with him and he started blubbering about how he couldn’t afford for the past two treatments. When I told him that he had to pay now and that there would be no next time if he didn’t he just snapped. Lost the doped up look they usually have on their faces after we’re done with them and looked like he was on _parem_ or something.” He explains. Seungkwan sighs.

“Well as long as you’re okay. I’ll call the guards to take him in to look into it. I’ll also talk to madam to have your payments followed up. Want Wonwoo to walk you back home?”

Wooyoung smiles reassuringly.

“Thanks, but I’ll pass. I have a stop to make before I get back anyway. See you tomorrow?”

“If you insist. Take care Wooyoung.”

“You too hyung.”

Wooyoung nods at Wonwoo and Junhui who walk in to help Seungkwan transfer the body down to the waiting room for the guards to pick up and take back to the station. As they flip the man on to his back, his eyes open and roll back before he goes limp again and Wooyoung swears he sees them glowing.

* * *

“You look like shit.” 

Wooyoung doesn’t have to turn, knowing Yeonjun is grinning down at him from the pile of crates he’s sitting on.

“Thanks fuckface.” he replies, making his way down the path, not bothering to check if his best friend is following. 

“Did everything go well? Sounded like there was a bit of commotion in there.” Yeonjun comments as soon as he catches up, which is fairly quick seeing how damn tall he is. 

“Just a minor scuffle with payment issues. But say Jun, you know a kid right? The one working in that meth lab?”

“Taehyun?” he asks, confused. Wooyoung nods in confirmation, peering up at the pink haired man. “What about him?”

“Has he ever mentioned some new drug on the streets?”

“You’re going to have to be more specific. And if you wanted some you can just ask and I could probably hook you up-”

“Not for me. And I mean like the enhancing type.”

“ _Parem_?”

Wooyoung frowns. _Parem_ would have also been his first guess, but the man, like most of the other people who come in for treatments, was not a _Grisha_ like himself and Yeonjun. _Parem_ would have killed him the moment he inhaled it. But his glowing eyes and the way he recovered so abruptly did not seem like it was due to the effects of some run of mill street drug that non-Grisha snorted all the time in casino bathrooms and behind dumpsters alike. 

“I mean hot among people unlike us.” Wooyoung explains and Yeonjun raises an eyebrow.

“No. I can ask if you’d like though. What’s this all about?” Yeonjun asks but Wooyoung shakes his head.

“It’s probably nothing if Taehyun hasn’t mentioned it. Anyway how did your shift go at the mine?” 

As Yeonjun goes on to whine about how scary it was getting lectured by his boss for being late, Wooyoung allows his mind to go elsewhere. What would have happened if Seungkwan didn’t make it in time? Wooyoung knows he could have easily handled the situation himself, but that would have taken up all of the energy remaining in his body and he would have had Wonwoo or Junhui drag his unconscious ass back home. Not like it was the first time that’s happened, but it’s been so long since he knocked out from exhaustion and the thought of him nearly having to reach that limit tonight made him feel uneasy. Especially since it would have been against his will.

The streets were brimmed with people seeing how it was the dead of the night when the Dregs were alive and thrumming with life and murder alike. Wooyoung and Yeonjun get their fair share of catcalls but it's pointless. 

Yeonjun snorts unsubtly as Wooyoung easily unclips a bracelet off the wrist of a woman who tries to feel up his arm and slips it in his pocket. 

“Eight.” He says as they climb up the steps to their destination, counting the various trinkets he’s collected on the way here. Yeonjun groans. 

“Seven. Fuck you.” He grumbles reaching to check if he has his wallet to pay for their drinks.

Wooyoung cackles as they walk past the lineup of people who glare openly at them, nodding at the bouncer before heading inside. “Make it something strong stud.” He’s going to need as much liquid courage as he can get tonight. Yeonjun shoves him lightly as they walk past the large double doors and are greeted by a warm blast of air.

The crowd at Mist tonight doesn’t appear to be too wild. There are a few of the usual patrons aside from himself and Yeonjun-Changbin and Jisung are surrounding a pool table while Dokyeom flings himself over an equally drunk Mingyu, sending them both tumbling down onto the loveseat behind them. Juyeon nods at Wooyoung as he refills a woman’s drink. 

Wooyoung shakes his head as Yeonjun sends a wink toward the new bartender-Soobin he believes-who flushes bright red before ducking his head back down, wiping down the same spot on the table with his rag. “You’re gonna give the poor kid a heart attack” Wooyoung chastises lightly as they find their usual seats in the VIP lounge. Yeonjun rolls his eyes. 

“He’ll live. Besides, giving heart attacks is _your_ specialty.” 

Wooyoung hums, settling back and allows his eyes to flit around from person to person once he’s certain Yeonjun is occupied with trying to hunt down someone to take their orders. It’s only once he spots San on one of the many platforms that he fully relaxes. He tries not to think too much about how the other is already looking in his direction and how San’s lips pull up in a genuine smile when their eyes meet. 

San’s outfit tonight consists of a sheer, black sleeveless shirt that’s haphazardly tucked into ripped, black leather pants and there’s a piece of glittery silver fabric tied around his neck.

Silver metal bands are clasped over his biceps and Wooyoung feels his throat go dry when San smirks at him. Holy shit, is that an eyebrow piercing?

San shifts smoothly across his platform and hops onto the one where Minghao is currently situated. In the brighter lighting Wooyooung can now see that his hair is longer at the back and that the front is now coloured with green and red streaks. People gather around slowly but surely, excited murmurs travelling through the room as the top performer nods at the DJ. 

The music switches to something lower, with a deep bass and San tilts his head slightly while he runs his right hand up his left arm, feigning sheepishness. Wooyoung has to physically grip the armrest of his seat when San bites his bottom lip, all while never breaking eye contact with him. 

Then, he quickly removes his hand with a flourish and the armband that was once there is now gone and the crowd eats it up. Although Wooyoung is no stranger to the abilities of the _durast_ , he still finds himself leaning forward in his seat to watch as San clasps his palms together and then stretches his arms to reveal the metal that looks more like liquid silver and this is where the fun begins. 

His movements are slow and exaggerated as he twists around, the metal following his movements like water and catching the lighting of the club. Minghao who looked bored earlier now raises an eyebrow in challenge as he rises to his feet. San beams, eye lighting up at this and turns to the crowd which has now almost completely surrounded the pair’s platform.

Minghao has taken the gold chains that were wrapped around his midriff and now it's a show of gold and silver metals swimming around one another. While San is new to the scene, it certainly would not look this way to someone who is just witnessing the show for the first time. San might not have all the technical abilities that Minghao and the others do, he makes up for it with passion. Passion that is unrivaled by anyone who has ever worked here and that’s definitely the reason why he was quickly promoted to center stage, Minghao being one of his main advocates. 

Wooyoung feels something akin to pride when the crowd loses it as San bends and twists creating abstract shapes, his face practically glowing. Whether it's due to the makeup, the side effects of him using his power or just the fact that it’s San and he’ll always steal the show. Wooyoung greedily drinks in the sliver of skin that’s on display when San’s shirt slides up as he stretches. He snaps out of his trance when Yeonjun scoffs from beside him.

“I know you’re whipped but could you perhaps take your swooning elsewhere. It’s embarrassing.” Yeonjun sneers as his hand comes into Wooyoung’s line of vision with his drink in hand. Wooyoung turns to flip him off, nodding at Soobin who has somehow apparated into the seat on the other side of Yeonjun. The younger boy smiles, uncertain, as he glances between them and Yeonjun slides a hand high up his thigh. Wooyoung takes a swig of the bright orange concoction and he holds back the urge to gag. He said strong, not downright rubbing alcohol. Yeonjun notices his reaction and bats his lashes innocently. Wooyoung matches his saccharine smile. 

“No need to get all hissy Jun. If you wanted some alone time with Soobin I’m sure someone could clear a room for you two.” Wooyoung sing-songs, taking his drink and heading off towards the dance floor, leaving Yeonjun and Soobin to choke on their own spit. 

The crowd has mostly dispersed and by the time Wooyoung makes it to the centre of the floor, the lights have dimmed down and San is climbing down from the platform. Wooyoung beelines it towards him, unable to contain the grin threatening to split his face. San turns in time to see Wooyoung skid to a stop on the floor slippery with drinks that have spilled from people’s cups and he laughs brightly. “Easy there.” He says, grabbing a hold of his waist to steady him. Wooyoung smirks, setting his drink aside on one of the tables.

“Why? I know you’ll be there to catch me.” he says. San matches his smirk, tugging him closer until Wooyoung’s face is a few breaths away from his. “Are you done with your shift?” 

San nods. “Come help me pack up?” he asks, taking one of his hands quickly. Wooyoung nods as San leads him to a set of doors off to the side labelled ‘STAFF ONLY.’ Wooyoung smirks smugly as they receive a few envious and longing stares from a few of the newer patrons. He slips an arm around San's bicep possessively as they walk through the crowd which is slowly but surely getting more and more inebriated. 

It is only once they are behind the curtains and in the small empty hall, San’s smile drops from his face and he lets out a bone weary sigh. Wooyoung goes to pull him in for a hug and San goes willingly, burying his face in Wooyoung’s neck. Wooyoung feels his eyes sting when San looks up at him with tired eyes and how he struggles to smile up at him weakly. “Hey you,” he murmurs softly.

“Hi. Did you eat yet?” Wooyoung asks, keeping his voice steady. San nods, the slightest movement. “Ravn managed to sneak in some food from the catering place nearby,” he explains in a hushed whisper that’s nearly drowned out by the thumping bass of the music that continues to play on. Wooyoung nods, hugging him tighter. 

“That’s good.” he replies as he guides the both of them to where the dressing rooms are located, making sure not to create too much sound. The last thing he wants is for one of the managers to drag San back out on stage for an encore or for him to spend the night entertaining some of the higher paying VIPs. He makes a swift sharp turn and San speaks up again.

“You were a little late.” Wooyoung tries not to stiffen at the observation. 

“Yeah. had to take care of some things at work, but it worked out.” he breathes. San's grip on his waist tightens.

“You didn’t get hurt did you?” San asks, immediately picking up something wrong with his tone. Or perhaps in the way that Wooyoung has yet to release the breath he was holding. 

“No. I’m fine. Come on, let’s get you out of these and get you back home.” He says, hoping that the other doesn’t question him any further-the last thing he wants is to stress him any further. San huffs out a laugh.

“I get it. You only want to see me out of my clothes.” He peers up at Wooyoung from beneath his fringe, lips quirked up. Wooyoung smiles back and kisses his forehead gently. 

“Of course. By the way, when did you change your hair?”

“A few days ago. Jeonghan’s work.” 

“It looks nice.”

“Mm. You couldn’t be the only one with cute hair.” San reaches up to card a hand through Wooyoung’s lavender locks at the back of his head and Wooyoung leans into the touch. Just as he’s about to ask about the eyebrow piercing someone coughs pointedly. San straightens, whipping around and they both see an unamused Minho looking between the two of them. San breathes out in relief. 

“You scared me.” he gasps. The junior manager rolls his eyes which are lined heavily with kohl.

“Learn to be more careful then. Anyway, as much as I’d hate to interrupt,” his smirk drops as quickly as it appeared, “Maddox wants to see you. Room 1117.” 

Wooyoung feels his blood go cold. What on earth did the owner want to see San for? San must be having the same thought process because he sobers instantly. Minho sighs again, running a hand through his hair, his ruby studded rings glinting in the dim lighting.

“It’s probably not bad news. If anything it’ll be about all the new clients you’ve brought in recently and how you can build upon that.”

“And if it isn’t?”

Minho’s eyes sharpen. “It won’t be. Look, Maddox is strict but not unreasonable like the previous owner. Just don’t act all hostile and you should be fine. Your boyfriend can wait in your dressing room.” he says as he ushers San towards the private rooms. Wooyoung ignores the way his face burns and tries to mask his disappointment and worry as he weakly waves at San who keeps looking back at him apologetically. “Just come back to me.” Wooyoung calls softly. San nods, before he disappears behind a set of purple velvet curtains. Wooyoung groans, rubbing his face once he’s sure he’s the only one left in the hall and turns dejectedly to make his way to the dressing rooms. As much as Wooyoung would love to go and try to eavesdrop on the conversation to make sure that everything is in fact okay like Minho insists it will be, he does not want to risk getting caught and accidentally starting trouble with a man who could wipe out half the population in this building without having someone bat an eye in his direction.

It’s fine, Wooyoung thinks. As if San could be capable of getting in trouble. Even if he was, he could probably just smile and the whole world would come crawling at his feet. Maybe that’s just Wooyoung projecting but it’s gotta be true. Not even stone cold Minho can say no to those dimples. 

When San returns, Wooyoung will finally ask him to leave with him. For good. Asides from the 5000 _kruge_ that Wooyoung will probably have to pick up in a few days time, he’s got enough saved up from work and other side jobs he does here and there. Jobs he hopefully won’t have to take for much longer. There were a few people he owes, but they were minor jobs that he could take care of-maybe within this week if he saves up his energy. 

The two of them could leave on one of the ships that carried cargo to the capital and Wooyoung is sure that Yeonjun knows a guy who recently settled near the outskirts of the city who could help them settle. But at the same time, the less people who knew about this runaway plan, the better. Wooyoung could not risk letting something happen to San. 

He enters the dressing room, ungracefully plopping down on one of the plush velvet couches. He smiles to himself as he takes in the mess San has made upon the top of the dressing table, as he was probably rushing to get his highlight done. On the rare occasions Wooyoung was free for the day, he would usually come over before the club opened and helped with San's makeup and hair. Minho hadn't been too happy about it when he had first started, but must have realized there was nothing he could do to stop them. San always insists that Wooyoung's eyeliner skills were simply better. 

“You look creepy smiling to yourself like that.”

Wooyoung yelps, jumping up from his seat, whipping around to glare at the intruder. Yeosang merely raises an eyebrow as he gets up from his spot where he was leaning against the wall still as a fucking statue. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” He snaps, keeping his voice low, not wanting to alert one of the guards yet. 

“Trust me, I didn’t come here out of my own accord. He wants to see you.”

Wooyoung scoffs. 

“Of course he does. Like the last three times when I was left to nearly freeze to death while him and Park took their sweet time and didn’t give me a signal to leave or move or anything.” He snaps. 

Yeosang does not seem to care as he steps closer to Wooyoung. 

“Look, whatever problem you have with Hongjoong is not something I personally give a rat’s ass about. I’m just here to let you know that you’re going to meet him at the hideout tonight with your little boyfriend whether you like it or not.” 

Wooyoung’s head snaps up.

“What the fuck does he need San for?”

“Beats me. You know how he is.” Yeosang fixes him with a levelled gaze and Wooyoung curses. Hongjoong _is_ being serious. He’s never needed Wooyoung asides for a few small jobs here and there, never even bothering to come check up on him at work or where he lives. But clearly, he’s been keeping a closer eye on him than he thought. 

“What is this even about?” 

Yeosang smiles grimly. 

“He didn’t get into details, but Wooyoung-he hasn’t stopped smiling since _yesterday_.”

“ _Shit_.”

* * *

“You’re not Maddox.” San frowns upon arriving at one of the many private rooms reserved for their VIP clients and not seeing his boss, but a man dressed in a silky white shirt that looks far too clean and expensive for him to be from these parts. That or he’s a _tailor_ and a good one at that. His hair is perfectly styled and pushed out of his face which is unfairly handsome with a straight nose and plump lips which are pulled up into an easy smile. He’s seated on the velvet chair in the centre of the room, legs crossed primly as he nurses a glass of whiskey. 

“I’m not,” he agrees, voice low and buttery, and no, San does _not_ blush. “You’re San. That was quite the performance out there.” 

San’s frown deepens. The only people who would care to get to know his name were the others who worked here, a few select patrons and Wooyoung. “Who are you?”

San knows if things go south he can always call for help, but he also isn’t against fending for himself. As long as he doesn’t make a mess, Minho _won’t care_. He’s still got his bands around his arms and the diamond stud in his ear which Wooyoung gifted to him a while ago. It would be a shame to get it dirty, but he doubts Wooyoung would mind.

The man’s smile widens as he sets his glass down. “Now there’s no need to be so tense.” He stands and takes a step towards San with a hand extended out. 

“The name’s Seonghwa, and I’ve got a proposition for you San.”

  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kruge-the main form or currency used in the world 
> 
> Grisha-people born with powers that range from Alkemi, fire, water, and controlling other people and things 
> 
> heartrenders-a category of Grisha under the Corporalki cast; specializes in inflicting damage to internal organs and controlling the pulse and breathing of other people  
> \- they can also manipulate emotions and hamper the body's healing process
> 
> durasts-also known as fabrikators  
> -a category of Grisha under the Materialki cast; specializes in manipulating steel, glass, wood, plants, stone or anything solid on a molecular level  
> -includes changing the shape, texture or composition of a solid  
> -can make flowers bloom, remove the pigment from an object, move objects without touching them and absorb harmful matter from another person's body into their own
> 
> tailor-a category of Grisha under the Corporalki cast; specializes in changing people's appearance  
> -includes changing eye/hair colour and taking/giving tattoos 
> 
> parem-or Jurda Parem  
> -a drug created that can enhance the powers of Grisha by large amounts and are lethal to non-Grisha


End file.
